Dragon Ball Z?
by Link and Luigi
Summary: Okay, this is the most messed up story I have ever written and will probably be the most messed up you will read. That's all I can tell you.


Dragon Ball Z

By US

One FINE day, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Goku, Yamcha, Gohan, Tien, Android 17, Android 18 and Bulma were walking along in the Land of Z.

"What a marvelous day!" said Tien stupidly. 

"Yes, it is glorious!!" said Gohan in his retarded laryngitisy voice.

"SHUT UP!!" said everyone else except for the stupid people (Tien and Gohan).

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Yamcha.

Everyone thought for a minute. "How about Two Truths and a Lie?!" suggested Bulma excitedly.

"What's that?" Vegeta asked prodigiously like ALWAYS because he is the bomb and Tien is NOT.

"It's a game where you tell two things about yourself that are true and one thing that's a lie and the other people have to try and guess which statement is a lie!" answered Bulma.

"Okay, we'll play that." Said Trunks like the prodigious guy he is and like Gohan ISN'T!!

"Who can go first?" asked Android 17.

"How about Krillin?" suggested Android 18.

"Um…okay." Said Krillin and, if we forgot to tell you that Krillin is the bomb then we will tell you now. KRILLIN IS THE BOMB!! "Uh…let's see…I'm bald…um…I have SEVEN dots on my forehead…and…um…I'm from earth." Everyone looked stumped.

"It has to be the bald one!!" said Tien stupidly like the knave he is.

"No way!" said Gohan. "He's not from earth! THAT'S the lie!"

"You're both wrong!" said Goku. "Krillin only has SIX dots on his forehead! He said he had SEVEN! There's the lie!"

"YAY!!" everyone cheered. Then they all looked at each other.

"Who goes next?" asked no one in particular.

"How about Goku since he got the answer right?" said Bulma.

"Okay!" said Goku. "Hm…let's see…have to make it good…" He thought for a minute. "Oh, I know!" he said finally. "Okay, I'm a Super Sayian, I'm wearing orange and I have three noses!"

"You do NOT have three noses." Said Vegeta.

"Wow, you're GOOD at this!" said Goku. "Well, it's your turn now!"

Vegeta thought for a minute. "Okay," he said. "I'm the strongest fighter in the universe, I'm a prince…and…um…Tien is smart."

"It has to be a lie about YOURSELF!" Bulma yelled.

"Fine!" Vegeta snapped back. "Um…I think Tien is smart."

"Thanks Vegeta!" said Tien stupidly. "No one has ever said such a nice thing about me before! Even though it IS a lie!"

"Tien guessed it!" said Yamcha. "Now it's his turn!"

Tien is such a fag that it took him a couple of minutes to think about what just happened. He never DID figure it out because he only smiled like a knave.

"It's your turn, Tien!" Gohan whispered to Tien stupidly.

"OH!!" said Tien stupidly. "Okay, this eye on my forehead is real, I have two arms and I'm bald!"

"The eye on his forehead doesn't look real to ME." observed Android 17. "So that one has to be it. Besides, he IS bald and he DOES have two arms." Tien shrugged.

"And that was my toughest one!" he said, snapping his fingers.

"Then what IS it?" Krillin asked.

Tien ripped it off. "A sticker!" he answered as he started folding the sticky sides together and ripping it into a bazillion tiny pieces.

"So now it's Android 17's turn." Said Trunks. 

Android 17 thought for a minute. "I'm an android, Dr. Gero created me and I didn't kill Dr. Gero." He said.

"You killed Dr. Gero so that is the lie." Said Android 18. "So now it's my turn. Um…I'm an android, Dr. Gero created me and I DID kill Dr. Gero." Some of the other people looked slightly annoyed.

"You didn't kill Dr. Gero." Said Bulma. 

Android 18 nodded. "I guess they're smarter than we thought," she whispered to Android 17. Android 17 shrugged.

"Okay, so now it's my turn." Said Bulma.

"This is kind of boring." Said Gohan stupidly. "Can't we go do something fun like KILL someone?!"

"Killing is bad!" said Tien like the knave he is.

"I agree, let's kill someone." Said Android 17.

Android 18 nodded.

"No!" said Trunks. "Tien has a point for ONCE and we should all listen to him for ONCE!"

"Let's FIGHT!" said Vegeta.

"I think we should try to avoid that." Krillin said.

Yamcha nodded. "Let's just all put the past behind us and not kill ANYONE!" he told them all.

"Fighting is bad!" Goku said. "We should all get along and be friends!"

"Fighting's no fun!" said Bulma. "Let's play another game!!"

All of a sudden, Frieza appeared out of nowhere.

"GEEZ!!" yelled everyone. "YOU JUST DON'T DIE!!"

He looked exactly like Robot Frieza except he was all wrapped up in duct tape and glued together in different places. He started laughing like a fag. "OH MY!!" he laughed. "WHILE YOU PLAY THIS GAME, I HAVE COLLECTED THE DRAGON BALLS!! AND, OH MY!! I WILL MAKE MY WISH FOR IMMORTALITY AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO STOP ME!! AND, OH MY!! I WILL BE IMMORTAL AND YOU WON'T EVER WIN!!"

"Why do you bother wishing for immortality when you seem already have it?" asked Vegeta in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe it DID work when he wished for it on Namek." Said Piccolo as he walked in. He always seems to be listening in on stuff from far away and makes some kind of comment AS he enters. I don't know if YOU'VE noticed that but I sure have!!

"Piccolo, why are you late?" asked Goku.

"I was babysitting Trunks." Piccolo answered.

"But I'm right here." Said Trunks.

"No, your baby version." Piccolo explained. "You know, with the weird hat and the bib." Everyone looked confused. "Okay, let me make it easier for you. Bulma and Vegeta are HERE so I figured that I had to watch Trunks. But then I figured that I'm not a babysitter so I left."

"So who's watching Trunks now?" Bulma asked.

Piccolo shrugged. "Frieza?" he suggested.

"No, Frieza's right there." Said Krillin pointing to Frieza who waved.

"He was at the house when I left." Said Piccolo. "I said I'd give him a buck if he watched him for me." Piccolo turned to Frieza. "What the hell, Frieza? You're supposed to be watching Trunks! Give me my dollar back."

"I DECIDED NOT TO!!" yelled Frieza. "AND, OH MY, WHEN YOU LEFT, I LEFT TOO!!"

"Well DUH." Said everyone.

Android 17 shot an energy blasty thingy at Frieza and blew him to a bazillion, million, trillion pieces. And that was the end of Frieza! Or so we thought…I mean, he has a tendency of coming back to life when you just want him to die.

"Well, don't feel too special Android 17." Said Tien stupidly. "Trunks and Goku thought that THEY defeated Frieza too!"

"Do you want me to blast you too?" Android 17 asked angrily while turning to Tien. (I'm getting annoyed. We're going to re-name Android 17 and Android 18 because it's annoying to write them. Android 17 can be Bob and Android 18 can be Zoot. THERE!!)

"No." Tien answered plainly even though he didn't really understand the concept of sarcasm because he is so stupid so he doesn't understand that kind of stuff because he doesn't play the phonics game. (Actually, we're going to keep their names Android 17 and Android 18 because Bob and Zoot annoys me even more. We'll just make them 17 and 18.)

"Well, now that Frieza is dead, who is watching…uh…me?" Trunks asked.

"He's still at home!" Bulma continued

"You'd better go and get him." Said Piccolo. "Because Frieza said something about his dad coming over too."

"TRUNKS!!" Bulma yelled as she flew off.

"Since when can Bulma fly?" Goku asked.

"I taught her." Vegeta confessed. There was a short pause. "It's a lot easier than you think teaching someone how to fly."

Suddenly, Baby Trunks came out of nowhere flying. He flew over to Vegeta and landed in his arms. "Trunks!" said Vegeta. "I told you to stay at home!"

"I wanted to fight with you, Dad!" Baby Trunks said.

Krillin was starting to get confused. "How come your newborn child has a full vocabulary AND he can fly?" he asked Vegeta.

"Baby Trunks is very advanced off camera." Vegeta answered. "He's a very gifted child." Then he paused. "Being my kid and all." He added with a smile.

"You HAD to add that!" Trunks yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

Yamcha scratched his head. "Um…whatever." He said. "He was SUPPSOED to be MY kid!"

"WELL TOUGH!!" Vegeta yelled.

Gohan continued being a knave. "FATHER!!" he yelled. "FATHER!!"

"GOHAN!!" Goku yelled as Gohan jumped into his arms. Gohan started crying. "Um…why are you crying?"

"I missed you so!" Gohan answered as boogers started coming out of his nose.

"GROSS!!" Goku yelled, dropping Gohan.

"I'm glad MY son isn't as stupid as yours!" Vegeta laughed. "I wish he was here as old as Gohan so he could compare them both!"

Suddenly, Kid Trunks flew in. "DAD!!" Kid Trunks yelled at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Baby Trunks then at Trunks then at Kid Trunks.

"Um…" he said.

"Geez Vegeta!" said 17. "How many sons named Trunks do you have?"

"One!" Vegeta answered. "…I think. I know THIS Trunks came from the future and THIS Trunks is here right now but where did THIS Trunks come from?!"

"You wished for me so here I am!" said Kid Trunks.

"Um…okay." Said Vegeta.

Suddenly, Bulma flew back in with Baby Trunks in her arms. "I got Trunks!" she said.

Vegeta looked at Baby Trunks that was in HIS arms. "Bulma!" he yelled. "WHO is that?! I have Baby Trunks!"

"Then who is this?" Bulma asked, looking down at Baby Trunks #2.

"So there are TWO Baby Trunks'?" said Krillin.

"How many mes are there?!" Trunks yelled. As soon as he said that, 13-year-old-Trunks, Dorky Trunks and Long Haired Trunks flew in. "What the hell?! What are you guys doing here?!"

"You asked how many yous there were so we came." Said Dorky Trunks. "Okay, if we multiply by 2 take the square route of 321…"

"Wait, Dorky Trunks, you're not ACTUALLY dorky, you just wear dorky glasses." Said 13-year-old-Trunks.

"Oh, okay." Said Dorky Trunks.

"Well, the answer to your question is…" said Long Haired Trunks as he started counting on his fingers. "Um…what comes after three?"

"WE HATE YOU LONG HAIRED TRUNKS!!" yelled everyone. Long Haired Trunks got so depressed that he exploded. "YAY!!" everyone said happily.

"AHHHHHH!!" Long Haired Trunks yelled because he exploded.

"AHHHHHH!!" yelled Tien because he got caught in the blast.

"YAY!!" everyone yelled because they were happy. "TIEN AND LONG HAIRED TRUNKS ARE DEAD!! YAY!!"

"Well, I'm going home now." Said Kid Trunks as he flew off.

Dorky Trunks shrugged. "I guess I am too." He said. "Maybe I'll buy some contacts while I'm there." Then Dorky Trunks flew off. 13-year-old-Trunks followed Dorky Trunks because Dorky Trunks was his friend and he didn't feel right with out him.

Suddenly, Baby Trunks #2 turned into a puff of smoke and disappeared. Everyone looked at each other. "UM!" they all said.

"So I guess it's just ME and Baby Trunks." Said Trunks.

"I'm still confused on WHERE Bulma got the OTHER Baby Trunks." Said Yamcha.

"I'm still confused about EVERYTHING!!" said Krillin.

Suddenly, King Cold appeared out of nowhere. He looked similar to Frieza with the duct tape and glue all over him. "FRIEZA!!" he yelled, looking at a piece of duct tape that flew by. "WHO KILLLED MY SON?!"

"ME!" 17 declared proudly.

"THAT MAKES ME VERY MAD!!" King Cold said.

"OH WELL!!" everyone yelled as they all ambushed him and pushed him into the water. All the tape became unsticky and the glue wasn't waterproof so it disappeared and didn't work anymore. King Cold fell apart into a bazillion pieces.

Everyone laughed heartily at King Cold's stupidity.

"NOW what can we do for fun?" Krillin asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Gohan yelled because he was also caught in the blast. Oops, did I forget to tell you that Gohan got stuck in the explosion of Long Haired Trunks too? Silly me! Well, he did so he exploded too. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

No one cared either.

"Um…" thought Goku out loud. "We can't fight any bad guys because they are either dead or they joined our side!" Goku eyed 17 and 18.

"Well, fighting's not fun anyway." Said Bulma.

"That's only because you can't do it!" Vegeta said.

"Don't say that about my mom!" said Baby Trunks.

"BABY TRUNKS!" Bulma said, surprised. "Since when can you speak?!"

"Daddy taught me!" said Baby Trunks as he flew out of Vegeta's hands and into Bulma's arms.

"And WHERE did you learn to fly?!" Bulma asked.

"Daddy taught me!" answered Baby Trunks.

Bulma turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta!" she said. "You said you wouldn't! You PROMISED!"

Vegeta shrugged.

"Well I want a divorce!" Bulma said, crossing her arms.

"Were we ever married to BEGIN with?" Vegeta asked.

"LET'S DO SOMETHING BESIDES THIS!!" Trunks said, trying to avoid a fight between his parents.

"OKAY!!" everyone said excitedly.

There was a short pause. "So what are we going to do?" asked Krillin.

"Let's do a pass on story!" said Bulma. Everyone sighed and decided to humor her by playing the retarded little game of hers. "I'll start." She said. "Okay…once upon a time…" She thought for a minute. "Um…once upon a time…PASS!"

"I don't think this is a very good idea." Said Piccolo. 

"How about we all search for the Dragon Balls?" suggested 18.

Everyone decided that this was a good idea since they hadn't done that in such a long time.

Krillin pulled out his Dragon Radar thingy mabobber. He pointed towards the left. "The Dragon Radar says that the first Dragon Ball is in this direction!" he said as he did the little 'CHHHHHH POOOOOOO!!' thing as he flew off in that direction.

Everyone else did the 'CHHHHHH POOOOOOO!!' thing too. Well, except for 17 and 18 because they're androids so they just flew off.

They continued to fly and fly and fly and fly and fly and fly.

"Are we almost there?" complained Yamcha.

"WE'RE HERE!!" said Krillin as he landed. Everyone else followed. He pointed to the cave in front of them. "The radar says that Dragon Ball 1 is in this cave."

"OKAY!!" everyone cheered.

They all went into the cave. "LOOK OUT!!" Piccolo yelled as a giant pillar fell down. They all jumped out of the way just in time.

"PHEW!!" said everyone.

When the pillar cracked into two pieces, Zarbon's ghost flew out of it. He was breathing deeply and he was all messy just like Gannondorf was on Zelda.

"Zarbon you knave why are you still alive?!" questioned Vegeta. "I could have sworn I killed you!"

"And I thought I killed Frieza!" said Goku.

"Me too!" Trunks said. "I also thought I killed King Cold!"

"NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOUR DIMISE!!" laughed Zarbon stupidly. He waved his hand and the ghosts of Raditz, Nappa, Dodoria and FRIEZA came out of the pillar too!!

"HOW WILL WE DEFEAT THEM?!" Yamcha yelled.

"EASY!" answered Vegeta as he fired an energy blasty thingy at them all but it just went right through them.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!" laughed all of the ghosts. "WE ARE GHOSTS!! YOU CANNOT KILL US!!"

"They can't, but maybe we can!" came a voice from inside the pillar.

"GASP!!" gasped all of the ghosts as a bunch of Namek Ghosts flew out of the pillar. All of the ghosts started fighting each other.

Krillin leaned over to Goku. "Goku!" he said. "The Dragon Ball! I see it!"

"Where?" Goku asked.

Krillin pointed down the cave. "Down there!" he answered. "We should let the Namek Ghosts fight the Bad Guy Ghosts while we go and get it!"

"A perfect diversion!" Goku said. Then he turned to the others. "Come on!" he said. They all started running down the cave but the floor underneath them cracked and they all fell to their doom.

But none of them died because they flew back up and got the Dragon Ball. "YAY!!" they all cheered.

All of a sudden, Nappa and Dodoria came out of nowhere. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!" they laughed. "We shall take care of you all easily!! Prepare to perish!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" everyone yelled as another pillar came out of nowhere and fell on Nappa and Dodoria's heads.

"NOT AGAIN!!" they yelled. "WE ARE IMPRISIONED IN A PILLAR AGAIN!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

All of the people that weren't ghosts tiptoed quietly around the pillar and the fight and exited the cave. 18 held up the Dragon Ball that she picked up when no one was looking. It had one star on it.

"This is kind of boring." She stated as she tossed the Dragon Ball off the cliff.

"I agree." Said 17. "Let's do something more exciting like drive a car."

"Okay." Said everyone. They all walked around the corner to see an extremely busy highway. They all put up one finger as each car wooshed by them.

"Our plan is to make someone stop and then take their car and then throw them off a cliff, right?" said Vegeta. 

Everyone shrugged.

"How are we all going to fit in one car?" Trunks asked.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Bulma said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Can I drive?" Baby Trunks asked Bulma.

"No you can NOT!" said Bulma. "You're not old enough to!"

"You never let me do anything fun!" said Baby Trunks, crossing his arms. "It's not fair!"

"Just let him drive!" said Vegeta. "It's not like anything is gonna happen!"

Suddenly, a car stopped. It was a convertible. OLD GOHAN WAS SITTING IN THE FRONT SEAT!!!!!!

"IT'S OLD GOHAN!!" everyone gasped.

"Actually, I'd prefer the name OldER Gohan." Said Old Gohan. "It's not like I'm seventy years old." No one listened to Old Gohan and just continued to call him Old Gohan.

"What are you doing around here?" Goku asked.

"I was looking for Thirteen-Year-Old Trunks!" said Old Gohan.

"He was here earlier." Said Trunks.

"Oh, okay." Said Old Gohan. "Well, you guys need a lift?" he asked.

"Only if I can drive!!" said Baby Trunks.

"The baby talks." Said Old Gohan. Everyone shrugged uneasily. "Well, I guess that if a baby is smart enough to talk then he's smart enough to drive."

"YAY!!" said Baby Trunks.

"Old Gohan!" said Bulma. "No! Surely you don't mean it!"

"Why not?!" Old Gohan said. "What harm can be done? EVERYBODY IN!!" Everyone crammed into the tiny convertible.

"You're the best Uncle Old Gohan!" said Baby Trunks as he grabbed onto the steering wheel. They started driving. Everything started okay but all of a sudden they went over a bump. Baby Trunks slammed on the breaks (even though he probably can't reach them). Everyone looked at each other. "What did I hit?!" Baby Trunks asked.

Vegeta looked over the edge of the car. "Good job, Baby Trunks!" said Vegeta. "You hit Choatzu! I'm proud of you, son!"

Trunks looked over as well. "That's disgusting." He said.

"That's what he gets for walking across the highway." Said 17.

"I guess he doesn't know how to handle himself without Tien." Said Yamcha.

"He deserved it." Said 18.

"OH WELL!!" said everyone as they chuckled warmly. Then they all got serious.

"Let's go." Said Baby Trunks as he whipped out a pair of sunglasses. Everyone else did the same and the exact same time and put them all on at the same time.

Meanwhile, all the other cars behind them were starting to get annoyed and were now beeping their horns and stupid stuff like that. Vegeta turned around. "YOU BETTER NOT BE BEEPING AT MY SON!!" he yelled. All of the beeping stopped.

"Let's go!" said Baby Trunks as he started the car up again. They were cruising down the highway for a couple hours when Trunks leaned forward and tapped Baby Trunks on the shoulder.

"Where are we going?" he asked ummmmmmmmmmmmm himself.

"I don't know." Answered Baby Trunks. "I'm just driving down this road. And might I add how prodigious you look with those sunglasses on!"

"You know what?!" said Trunks. "I was JUST about to say the SAME thing! We're just too prodigious for our own good!"

"Not to mention how prodigious and UNvirtuous Dad looks!" said Baby Trunks.

"I agree!" said Trunks.

"Um…Mom COULD be a little more prodigious but she's okay." Said Baby Trunks with a shrug.

Trunks and Baby Trunks continued to talk about how prodigious their family is when Trunks finally realized that Baby Trunks wasn't looking at the road in front of them. Baby Trunks drove off a cliff.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" everyone yelled but luckily they all remembered that they could fly. So they all just flew back to safety.

"MY CAR!" Old Gohan said sadly as he watched his car continue to fall down the cliff.

Suddenly, Android 16 flew up with the car in his hand. "Here's your car…Goku." Said Android 16.

"Thanks." Said Old Gohan as he took the car away from Android 16.

"Must leave and defeat Goku." Said Android 16. "Bye Gokus!" Then Android 16 flew off and was never seen or heard from again.

Though, it was rumored that he became a member of the Ginyu Force under the name 'Recoome'. OH WELL!! Who cares about him anyway?! He was a knave so let's move on! 

"What are we going to do now?" asked Bulma.

"What have we done so far?" Vegeta asked.

"Um…" said Trunks. "We've played Two Truths and a Lie, we've defeated Frieza and King Cold, we played a pass on story, we defeated a few more bad guys that were ghosts, we found a Dragon Ball, we took a drive in a car…that pretty much sums it up."

"I'm bored!" said Baby Trunks.

Wait a second…the Ginyu Force is DEAD so how can Android 16 be…OH WELL!!

Suddenly, 18 walked up to Krillin and kissed him because Krillin is the bomb!!!!!!

Krillin smiled and then 18 and Krillin flew off to do something naughty.

And 17 felt left out because he was the only android there so he left too.

And Yamcha left too because he couldn't stand to see Bulma and Vegeta together and the only people there were practically their family except for Piccolo, Old Gohan and Goku and THEY were pretty much a whole family (I guess) so Yamcha felt unloved so he flew home to his mom to bake some cookies and to play a game with his long lost twin brother Blamcha.

"And they didn't even say goodbye!" said Goku.

"Now we are all the bomb!!" said Baby Trunks. But then he eyed his mom and Goku. "Almost. Don't you just wish that Krillin and Android 17 didn't leave?"

"I have an idea!" said Vegeta. "Let's all turn into Super Sayians and BE BLOND!!" He turned to Piccolo. "Sorry Piccolo, you're gonna have to sit this one out."

"That's okay, I'll just talk with Bulma and Baby Trunks since they can't turn into ones either." Said Piccolo. There was a short pause. "You didn't teach them how to be Super Sayians, did you?"

"Well…" said Vegeta.

"How much spare time do you have?!" Piccolo asked.

"Well, I figured that while I'm teaching them how to fly WHY not teach them how to be Super Sayians?" said Vegeta with a shrug. "Think how handy it would be if something REALLY evil attacked us!"

"So are we gonna turn into Super Sayians or are we just going to stay the way we are all day?" said Trunks.

"Let's do it!" said Goku as he squatted down and did a lot of yelling and then he turned into a Super Sayian.

"You still have to do THAT?" said Old Gohan. Everyone stared at Goku and while they did, they all turned into Super Sayians without flinching or making a move and they all acted as though nothing happened. Goku looked embarrassed.

Then they all started flying around and fighting and being BLOND and Super Sayianish. Super Sayian Baby Trunks flew down to Piccolo. "Do you want me to teach you how to be a Super Sayian?" he asked Piccolo.

"Would you?" asked Piccolo. Super Sayian Baby Trunks nodded. "But I'm not a Sayian."

"Neither is my mom but that's okay!" said Super Sayian Baby Trunks. "And me, other me and Old Gohan are only half-Sayians so I'm pretty sure that EVERYONE can do it!!"

"Okay…" said Piccolo.

Meanwhile, Super Sayian Vegeta, Super Sayian Bulma and Super Sayian Trunks were flying around being one big happy family minus Super Sayian Baby Trunks and Super Sayian Old Gohan and Super Sayian Goku were flying around being one small happy family.

"Let's see who's superior in strength!" said Super Sayian Vegeta. "Me or my Super Sayian son!"

"You're on!" said Super Sayian Trunks. They were just about to shoot at each other when Super Sayian Baby Trunks and Piccolo flew over only Piccolo was different!!

His eyes were green (more green!!) and his antennae were sticking straight up and were all yellow.

"GASP!!" gasped all of the Super Sayian people. "You're a Super Sayian too, Piccolo!"

"That's SUPER SAYIAN Piccolo!" said Super Sayian Piccolo.

Everyone laughed heartily.

"Okay, now that we've all been Super Sayians for a little while, what do you all want to do?" asked Super Sayian Goku.

"I'm having fun being a Super Sayian right now!" said Super Sayian Bulma.

"But it's getting kind of boring." Continued Super Sayian Goku.

"BORING?!" yelled Super Sayian Bulma. "How can being a Super Sayian be boring?!"

"Well, if you become a Super Sayian as often as I do…" said Super Sayian Goku.

"I've been a Super Sayian for a little while and I'm not sick of it!" said Super Sayian Trunks. "I think it gets more fun every time!!"

Everyone started making fun of Super Sayian Goku because he was being a knave. Super Sayian Goku got so depressed that he killed himself.

"UM!!" said everyone.

Suddenly, Garlic Jr. came out of nowhere.

"GASP!!" said everyone. "IT IS GARLIC JR.!!"

"Who is Garlic Jr.?" asked Super Sayian Baby Trunks and Super Sayian Trunks.

"Someone who came RIGHT before you did!" said Super Sayian Vegeta.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!" laughed Garlic Jr. "I have escaped the Dead Zone AGAIN!! NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO ALL DIE!!"

"Garlic Jr. is nothing compared to six Super Sayians!!" said Super Sayian Piccolo.

Before any of the Super Sayians could attack…Garlic Jr…he exploded. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

Actually, he's too cute to explode so we'll just say he turned good.

"Hey Garlic Jr.!" said Trunks. "You want to learn how to be a Super Sayian too?!" 

"OKAY!!" said Garlic Jr. as he turned into a Super Sayian. "I already knew how."

"Oh, okay." Said everyone. "WHATEVER!!" Then, Super Sayian Garlic Jr. left because he felt like it.

Everyone decided to become UN Super Sayian because THEY felt like it. (Actually, I just don't feel like writing 'Super Sayian' anymore.)

"Well, that was fun!" said Old Gohan.

"Now let's go to dinner!" said Vegeta. Then they all walked off into the sunset.


End file.
